Barajou No Kiss spinoff layout planNew characters
by AkumaToLoveSong
Summary: Nothing, just need some comments and all.


Barajou No Kiss spinoff

Where I changed the protagonist's personality, traits and origin and added new characters.

/ / /

**AYA YAMAMOTO - 18 years old**

**FEBRUARY 14**

**I hate... that kind of flower. (Approaches Kaede, crushes the three red roses in his hands and smiles) Time for my afternoon tea, farewell! (exits)**

**If you ask how this will end, I will answer you only this - I live, you die. - Aya**

**Your persistance annoys me. (*yawn*) - Aya**

The legendary rose princess. She was thought to have not existed but she exists. She plays the cello, sings and writes songs. Has red eyes, pale silver hair that reaches to her knees, tied in a purple ribbon. Her complexion ranges from fair to pale. Her personality, on the other hand, is quiet, arrogant and clueless. She also owns a smile which can slightly seem like it has malice. But she is not a sadist nor a masochist.

Although, she is respectively calm and collected in every situation, even dangerous ones. When caught but surprise though, may lose a bit of edge.

Devoted to her father and knows how to use the rapier and the albion. Is an expert in swordsmanship, a master in hand-to-hand combat, has enchanted strength and is a skilled acrobat.

Remembers nothing of her past. Unlike Diva, what lies in her heart is Loyalty.

The only time she remembered who she really was was when the choker was removed.

Despises Diva with all her heart - vows to kill her when opportunity comes close. Flashbacks involving her and Diva being close in the past torments, irritates and annoys her, especially when both comes to an early reunion/confrontation.

Although not common, she hates roses and her knights from the start, showing this by crushing roses sent to her by either Tenjou or Kaede.

She doesn't seem to have any sense of love interest among her knights either. Though she may hint at some times that she likes one of them.

Is very clever and can realize the situation easily. She is wise and firm in her decisions as a dominion and uses her black whip/collar of thorns against her knights if they disobey her.

Unlike the real protagonist, she can use her absolute powers as a dominion - her powers include shooting rose petals (which are quite dangerous), mirror shards and rose vines (with poisonous thorns) out of nowhere.

In the distorted world, Aya have the same powers and abilities as Miyako's, her mother.

She dislikes sweets, and like the real protagonist, parties, jeweleries and other normal stuff arrogant girls attend to.

On the other hand she likes to drink tea and read books.

Her memories are linked to her Mother's and is believed to be a reincarnation. However, she is not. When observing her knights, she uses the codename "Untouchable Rose".

The knights' nickname for her is "The Great Princess".

Her main signature is her Blood Rampage form, wherein her hair and dress gets stained with blood - she becomes faster, more clever and can shoot deadly attacks, creating a one-hit-kill. Even though, it is very rare for Aya to enter her berserked form as a rose princess.

However, she can always be open to attacks, which may be the cause of her death.

**MIYAKO SAITO - Age unknown, over 300, probably?**

**What is today's snack? Is it brioche? - Miyako**

Aya and Diva's mother. (She is modeled after Mashiro Kazahana of Mai-Hime)

She takes the appearance of an eleven-year old child who needs a wheelchair, for the real Miyako died 300 years ago.

Her maid, Reiko, is always with her and propels her chair.

Her personality is that of a matured woman with a vast amount of knowledge. She is often seen smiling. She is very kind and caring.

She also has the same looks and physique. Except that her eyes are more like Diva's and not Aya's. (Which means she has the same hair colour and complexion as well)

Her powers include strong strength and skill in telekinesis. She can also absorb the psyche and abilities of another human being even from a far distance; and also hurl balls of dark energy and create temporal illusions. With Reiko, they can manipulate time to show and distort the past.

She can also resurrect and talk to the dead.

She can be/not be the previous rose princess. Much of her background history is unknown. The only things to note are:

Schwartz and her were madly in love and she is Aya and Diva's mother.

Aya and Diva never actually met her, ever since the day of their birth. However, it was said that Aya once saw her from her tower window, and when they were younger they used to live with her, not knowing she was their mother.

Her main signature are her jokes and acts - sometimes she has a joke stunt wherein she pouts her lower lip and acts like a real child throwing a tantrum.

**DIVA YAMAMOTO - 16 years old**

**FEBRUARY 14 - BIRTHDATE**

**When I used to mention your name, it brought warmth - but now it swells in hatred and anger for it. - Diva**

Aya's twin sister. Unlike Aya, she has icy blue eyes and what lies in her heart is Revenge.

When they were younger, Diva almost killed their mother Miyako, by setting their manor on fire and killing everyone else. She had a deadly confrontation with Aya before, leading to her future husband's (Raphael) and Aya's childhood friend's (Ren) deaths.

The truth is, Raphael never really loved Diva, but instead Aya - Aya refused Raphael's proposal and instead loved Ren.

She and Aya were supposedly close, as shown in flashbacks which torment Aya most of the time before she after she regained her memories. But because of this event, the sister's hatred for each other increased.

Just like Aya, she has pale silver hair and is skilled in combat.

Her weapon is a whip sword. Her powers are that of a witch - she can use incantations and spells in combat.

Just like Mikage/Ella/Cinderella/Domina Galacta, she is also a fake rose princess. Her alias is better known as Alice/Cordelia/Yuzu. She is under the codename "Ruthless Witch".

Her nickname given by her knights is "The Vain Twin".

Her main signature is her evil laugh, and the sentence that follows - "Now, bow to me!"

**REIKO FUKUHARA - Age unknown, the same as Miyako**

**The mistress requires your presence. - Reiko**

Reiko is Miyako's maid - she is actually married before and had children. The reason why she stays with Miyako is because she is only a doll created by Miyako from the very start, to aid her in her loneliness.

Like Miyako, she is often shown smiling.

Her daughter's greatest-granddaughter is a friend of Aya who is killed by Diva.

/ / / / /

Done! Those are the characters I added. Whatcha think eh? Whatcha think?


End file.
